Mi nieve dulce
by Ilitia
Summary: Hiei es capaz de todo por un simple helado?, y si en ese reto esta incluido un ingenioso pelirrojo?... onesshots, Hiei x Kurama, Yusuke X keiko.


Como siempre digo, Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece y en verdad es mejor que sea asi, quien sabe de que seria capaz si los tengo

_**Como siempre digo, Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece y en verdad es mejor que sea así, quien sabe de que seria capaz si los tengo bajo mi poder!! JUA JUA JUA!! **_

_**Mi nieve dulce**_

_**One Shot**_

Uno dice que las personas son adictas a cierto tipo de cosas, otras les agrada coleccionar cosas y algunas mas no le dan interés a nada, bueno ese tipo de persona o demonio debería decir, es Hiei, hasta hace 24 horas pensaba que era así pero viendo mejo el asunto me equivoque…. todo empezó como una simple visita pero quien imaginaria que las cosas terminarían de esta manera….

_**Mundo Humano **_

_**Casa de Suishi Minamino **_

_**7:00 PM**_

Kurama cabeceaba frente a su escritorio, parecía muy metido en la lectura de un gran libro como del grueso de 3 guías telefónicas, a pesar del sueño y las horas que ya había pasado leyendo debía seguir, su último y más vital examen para pasar de grado seria a la mañana siguiente. Todo iba bien hasta que una ráfaga de viento frió le hace ver hacia la ventana de su habitación.

no hoy…. U.U - Kurama bajo la cabeza para enterrarla en el libro –

que haces? – un Hiei muy serio se detiene afuera de la ventana con una mirada fría –

estudiando… - susurra dentro del libro –

y estudias con la cabeza metida allí? ¬¬

no… pero mejor dime a que viniste Hiei? – se incorpora con pesadez de su silla y camina unos pasos hacia el demonio –

tu siempre dices que puedo venir por la noche – bajo la mirada de manera seductora y que dejo algo perplejo al zorro –

hoy no Hiei…. Te dije que esta semana es horrorosa para mi, tengo que terminar de estudiar y tu me distraes, mejor vete al templo de la maestra Genkai – intento darse la vuelta para regresar a su silla pero el demonio le apreso las caderas entre sus piernas evitando que escapara –

no quiero – presiono mas la cintura de Kurama entre sus piernas -

Hiei!! Déjame en paz hoy!! No quiero hacer nada… - trato de soltarse pero el demonio se divertía intentando besar a Kurama en la boca -

No seas tonto…. Si sabes que eso te desestresa como dices tu…. – una sonrisa descarada se poso en Hiei mientras sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por debajo de la camisa de Kurama –

Pero... es que… esta vez… - bajo la mirada hacia los rubíes del pelinegro – que sea rápido. .. tengo que volver a estudiar …

Tu sabes que no soy rápido…. – su boca se deslizo hacia el cuello para besar sensualmente aquella piel blanca tan tentadora –

Hiei había logrado lo que quería, pasar un buen rato con Kurama como casi todas las noches, le encantaba llegar furtivamente y robarle algunos besos y caricias, le encantaba el pelirrojo, no sabia cuando su relación había pasado de simple amistad a una de amantes, tampoco le importaba mucho porque le era suficiente saber que Kurama le correspondía siempre. Las cosas iban algo rápido esa noche, Kurama quería terminar de estudiar así que de un solo jalón levanto las ropas negras que usaba Hiei pero al pobre se le quedaron atoradas sobre la cabeza XD, sus manos arriba y su cabeza sumida en la oscuridad de las prendas.

KURAMA!! QUE HACES? AYUDAME!! – se retorció como gusanito dentro de su prisión de tela –

Lo siento Hiei…. No te muevas… deja que te la quite!! – tomo con ambas manos la ropa y se dispuso a dar un solo tiron pero en ese instante … -

SUISHI!! … YA ESTA LISTA LA CENA!! – la voz de Shiori se acercaba cada vez mas con el paso de los segundos –

MI MAMA!! – Kurama palideció al saber lo cerca que estaba y después de ver como Hiei estaba instalado en su ventana, medio desnudo y muy molesto –

Genial…. KURAMA AYUDAME!! – Hiei volvió a gritar poniendo mas nervioso al pelirrojo –

_( espero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacerte Hiei )_ U.U – Kurama empujo con todas sus fuerzas al demonio lanzandolo fuere de la ventana justo cuando su madre abría la puerta de su habitación –

Hijo…. Que paso Suishi? Estas como agitado? – miro preocupada a su hijo que respiraba aceleradamente y el rubor de sus mejillas no se habían ido –

Eh… mama…. es que…. Tenia mucho calor y me pare rápidamente a abrir la ventana nn – sonrió algo nervioso –

Bueno… hijo la cena esta servida, no tardes en bajar o se enfriara – la dulce mujer sonrió y salio de la habitación sin notar nada anormal –

Que suerte tuve…. – suspiro aliviado pero en pocos momentos sintió como un poder demoníaco se acercaba velozmente hacia su ventana – hay….

TE VOY A MATAR KURAMA!! – un Hiei todo lleno de ramas, espinas y barro subió de un salto hasta la ventana –

Hiei… haz silencio o mi madre nos escuchara!!

NO ME CALLO!! TU ERES UN..

Si te portas bien te doy helado – interrumpió con esas palabras la rabieta que armaba el demonio –

Nieve dulce? – bajo su tono de voz hasta uno sumiso y muy curioso –

Si, pero con una condición Hiei – Kurama se acerco y con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo y limpio el rostro del demonio como si fuera un bebe –

Cual? ¬¬

Que no hay nada de acción hasta que termine de estudiar y que te portaras bien nn – sonrió otra vez y guardo su pañuelo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón –

Eh…. – su mente se imagino a Kurama desnudo y tendido en la cama para el con un helado en las manos que se veía muy tentador, ambos, el helado y Kurama –

Hiei? …. Hiei? Estas bien? – Kurama mueve su mano de arriba abajo frente a su rostro para hacerlo volver –

Nieve dulce…. y después tu nn – sonrió ampliamente como niño bueno –

Si te portas bien tendrás ambas cosas…. – susurro al oído del demonio con un tono coqueto –

Que esperas para terminar tu... tu... eso que sea que haces!! – se sentó muy serio en la cama a esperar que Kurama terminara y cumpliera con su palabra –

Debo ir a cenar Hiei, espera aquí tranquilo yo te traeré algo de la cena – toco la cabeza de Hiei con cariño y salio de la habitación rápidamente –

Nieve dulce…. Kurama…. Nieve Dulce…. Kurama…. – repetía mentalmente Hiei para convencerse de esperar ambos premios por dejar que su querido pelirrojo estudiara esa noche –

_**Casa de Yusuke Urameshi **_

_**9:00 PM**_

La puerta de la casa se abría con dificultad ya que había un montón de cajas y periódicos viejos amontonados en pila detrás de la puerta, la madre de Yusuke no era nada limpia y menos un ejemplo de ama de casa, pero en fin, Yusuke regresaba a esta hora acompañado de Keiko, habían ido al cine y a comer algo por insistencia de la anterior nombrada, Yusuke la acompaño con fastidio pero que mas le quedaba siempre aceptaba lo que Keiko quería hacer, ambos saltaron sobre el montón de obstáculos y al fin pudieron encender la luz de la sala.

tu mama no limpio hoy verdad Yusuke ¬¬ - Keiko se reclina de una de las pilas de periódico –

no y como de costumbre ya se fue…. – señala una nota escrita que parecían jeroglíficos indescifrables –

no haz pensado en decirle que contrate una chica para que limpie

dice que puede sola pero porque mejor nos ocupamos a los que vinimos – Yusuke camino unos pasos hasta su habitación – vienes

ya pensé que lo habías olvidado nn – sonrió y siguió a Urameshi hasta su habitación –

contigo no se me puede olvidar nada ¬¬

Yusuke soy algo especial para ti no puedes negarlo

Lo se… eres la piedra en mi zapato, la espinita en mi dedo, el dolor en mi tra… - un muy buen golpe directo a la cabeza de Yusuke – HHHAAAYYYYY!!

Eso es para que no vuelvas a decir semejantes cosas de mi Yusuke!! – Keiko se cruzo de brazos muy molesta –

Lo siento... ¬¬ - sobo su cabeza mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a Keiko –

Mucho mejor, y ahora muéstrame lo que te pedí nn – se agacho frente a Yusuke pero no noto que el escote en su vestido dejaba un margen de vista muy tentadora para el pelinegro –

Eh…. – trato de desviar la mirada del escote de Keiko pero le fue mas difícil que evitar golpear a Kuwabara cuando dice tonterías –

Que pasa Yusuke? – bajo la mirada y noto donde tenia Urameshi los ojos puestos – PERVERTIDOOOO!! – una violenta cachetada saca a Yusuke volando contra una de las paredes de su habitación –

ESO DOLIOOOO!! – soba su rostro con mucha suavidad mientras intenta levantarse –

Porque los hombres tienen que ser así!! Porque no eres respetuoso Yusuke!! Deberías ser como Kurama…. o como hasta el mismo Hiei!!

_**Y en ese mismo instante….**_

HIEI!! QUE DEMONIOS HACIAS!! – Kurama le lanza un libro para que deje de observarlo con esa mirada lujuriosa puesta en cierta parte posterior del zorro –

Yo no hacia nada!! Y dame mi nieve dulce!! – desvía la mirada muy molesto –

Te dije que me dejaras estudiar y te daría el helado pero veo que no me dejaras en paz ¬¬

Yo cumplo mi palabra, tu eres el que esta tardando mucho en terminar!!

Tu crees que es fácil estudiar álgebra con un calenturiento demonio atrás tuyo pidiendo nieve dulce!! – Kurama le lanzo una mirada mas que asesina al demonio de fuego –

Yo no soy un .. un… eso que dices que soy!! Y tampoco se que es eso de alcebra o como se llame!! QUIERO MI NIEVE DULCE Y A TI!! – se levanto de la cama como poseído por la cólera, tomo a Kurama de la cintura y lo levanto violentamente sentándolo sobre el escritorio y lanzando al suelo casi todo lo que había sobre el mismo –

Hiei… espera… alto!! – intento quitárselo de encima pero muy tarde, ya Hiei se había subido como gato sobre las caderas de Kurama y se dedicaba a tocar de manera muy provocadora ciertas zonas del zorro –

Esto es por tirarme de la ventana!! – en un movimiento rápido de sus manos bajaron el cierre del pantalón del pelirrojo –

Para…. – ya lo decía como no muy convencido de no dejar a Hiei continuar con su peculiar castigo –

Esto es por lo de hacerme esperar tantas horas…. – las manos del demonio se movieron suavemente dentro del pantalón de Kurama y obligándolo a permanecer acostado sobre el escritorio –

No… Hiei…. – se aferro al filo del escritorio para evitar caerse entre los movimientos que su cuerpo hacia ante las caricias que le daba el demonio de fuego –

Y esta es por no darme mi nieve dulce…. – su boca bajo hasta las caderas y empezó a hacer su labor de besar, saborear y provocar aun mas a Kurama –

Hiei…. – su respiración se agito en un segundo, los latidos de su corazón empezaron a alterarse mientras que sus mejillas se enrojecían por la carga de adrenalina y sangre que recorría su cuerpo –

Shsss……. – ese fue el único sonido que salio de la boca de Hiei para después volver a su labor –

Creo que la madre de Kurama nunca se imagino para que estaba usando su querido hijo el escritorio que le compro hace un año XD, en fin la cosa se puso tan excitante para ambos que ya se les había olvidado el asunto de estudiar y la nieve dulce, se perdieron en el arte de amarse con pasión, la entrega de ambos sobre el pobre libro de álgebra que seria su único testigo de la noche, después de una acalorada entrega llena de besos y caricias ambos yacían muy cómodos acostados en la cama de Kurama, el pelirrojo estaba apunto de caer en un sueño profundo mientras que Hiei se levanto para vestirse y pedir su segundo premio de la noche.

Kurama… - Hiei le movió con algo de brusquedad para despertar a su compañero –

Ahora que…. – se llevo la mano al rostro para frotarse los ojos cansados –

Y mi nieve dulce? – volteo hacia Kurama con una mirada que parecía el cruce de suplica y por favor –

Esta en el refrigerador … baja y buscalo tu mismo… - se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo –

Esta bien – Hiei sonrió y salio de la habitación en solo sus pantalones negros –

Toda la casa estaba a oscuras era mas de media noche y la madre de Kurama dormía por ello no se preocupo que Hiei anduviera por la casa a esas horas de la noche, el demonio llego a la cocina y abrió lo que el pensó que era el refrigerador, miro dentro unos instantes y después de fruncir el ceño muy serio aventó la puerta del electrodoméstico molesto.

Kurama me engaño!! No hay nieve dulce en esta cosa ¬¬ - se cruzo de brazos analizando su siguiente paso a seguir –

Suishi? … estas despierto? – una medio dormida Shiori bajo al escuchar como algo fue golpeado en la cocina –

_(lo que me faltaba…. Se levanto la humana... mejor me salgo )_ - Hiei con sus rápidos movimientos sale de la cocina por una de las ventanas que daba la parte posterior de la casa –

juraría que escuche a alguien aquí….. – Shiori se acerca a la puerta de la cocina y tantea con su mano en la pared para prender la luz –

Hiei…. Me acorde que no hay helado en la … - Kurama llega para decirle pero quedo frió al ver que no era el demonio quien andaba en la cocina -

Suishi? …. Hijo con quien hablas? …. – volteo muy confundida mientras al fin daba con el encendido de la luz – y porque andas solo en ropa interior? O.o

Kurama trago saliva como nunca antes en su vida había hecho, pensar en lo vergonzoso y extraño del encuentro, se le nublo la mente para decir respuestas rápidas que podían explicar el porque andar a media noche por la casa, hablando de algún extraño y en ropa interior pero no pudo, ver a su madre con ese rostro de duda le impidió usar sus artimañas de zorro así que opto por un truco muy viejo a ver si funcionaba.

Suishi…. Hijo me escuchas? – se acerco poco a poco donde el pelirrojo para notar que sus ojos estaban cerrados – será sonámbulo?

Zzz…….. – Kurama rogaba que funcionara su plan o estaría en graves aprietos –

Este tonto que le paso? – Hiei veía toda la escena desde afuera de la ventana, se estaba muriendo de frió por lo poco que llevaba puesto además de tener unas ganas locas por comer nieve dulce que no se le quitarían tan fácilmente –

Al final Shiori se comió el cuento del repentino sonambulismo de su hijo XD, como una dulce y paciente madre encamino a Kurama hasta su habitación y lo ayudo a acostarse en la cama para después arroparlo y hasta un besito en la frente le dio. Salio de la habitación todavía pensativa pero no percato que todo esto lo vio el demonio sentado en el árbol que daba frente a la ventana de la habitación de Kurama.

Kurama? – Hiei entro rápidamente por la ventana –

El mencionado enterró la cabeza en las almohadas y ni se le ocurrió voltear a ver a Hiei.

que pasa tonto Zorro? – le movió con algo de brusquedad –

no sabes la vergüenza que acabo de pasar con mi madre Hiei ¬¬

vi todo, a de ser muy buena la excusa que tendrás que dar para andar medio desnudo por la casa – Hiei se rió divertido pero algo golpeo su rostro rápidamente –

QUE TE PASA!! – levanto del suelo un zapato deportivo que le lanzo Kurama –

Acaso te da gracia!! Tuve que hacerme el dormido!! Y mi madre sabe muy bien que no soy sonámbulo Hiei!!

Eso no me importa, lo que quiero es mi nieve dulce!! – se sentó muy serio y cruzado de brazos frente al furibundo pelirrojo –

Aquí no hay!! Así que si quieres tanto tu helado ve a cómpralo tu mismo!! – se levanto de la cama –

Esta bien!! – se termino de vestir – voy por mi nieve dulce!! – tomo su katana salto fuera de la ventana desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche –

Me pregunto si Hiei sabrá donde se consigue helado a las 2 de la mañana? ¬¬

_**Casa de Yusuke Urameshi **_

Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, solo se podía apreciar la tenue luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, en la habitación de Yusuke era algo parecido, pero también porque ocurría algo muy importante, el pelinegro estaba recostado en su cama y mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación con la mirada perdida, recordaba lo que hace menos de una hora había ocurrido.

Yusuke…. – una voz femenina le habla desde afuera de la habitación –

Si? – trago saliva –

En verdad me quieres? – la figura de una chica se ve reflejada en el suelo de la habitación –

No seas cursi ¬¬

Arruinas el momento!! - se cruzo de brazos muy seria –

Esta bien…. Si…. Si te quiero

Repítelo – sonrió divertida –

Eres sorda Keiko?

NO!! PERO NO ESTARE CONTIGO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE ME QUIERES SIN QUE TE DE PENA!! – camino unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Yusuke –

Eh… - el mencionado levanto la mirada para encontrase con las curvas del cuerpo femenino muy bien acentuadas debajo de la camisa que le presto Yusuke para ponerse –

Primera vez que te dejo sin palabras – guiño un ojo de manera coqueta –

No exageres ¬¬ - sus mejillas se ruborizaron notablemente –

Yusuke…. Te amo – tomo entre sus manos el rostro del chico y lo acerco al suyo con mucho cariño –

Hace calor…. – trato de secar el sudor de su frente –

TE DIGO QUE TE AMO Y TU ME DICES HACE CALOR!! – soltó el rostro Urameshi con enfado –

No te lo tomes…. A mal… - se debatió tanto hasta que se decidió a rodear con sus brazos la cintura de Keiko – te…. Amo

Yusuke … - se abrazo con todas sus fuerzas contra el –

Las cosas se ponían candentes por aquí también, Urameshi se atrevió a dar el primer paso besando a Keiko pero pronto esos besos se volvieron mas apasionados y voraces, las hormonas a plena potencia a pesar de ser la primera vez, todo iba como nunca se imaginaron esa noche.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – el grito de Keiko retumbo en la habitación –

QUE PASO? – Urameshi levanto la cabeza para saber que le había ocurrido a la chica –

QUE ES ESO!! MIRAAAA YUSUKE!! – señala aterrada hacia la ventana donde una figura negra les miraba silencioso –

O.o

Al fin notan que estoy aquí ¬¬ - la figura se baja de la ventana y entra a la habitación como si nada –

PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUÍ A ESTA HORA!! – Yusuke se levanto de la cama tapándose con una almohada mientras que la pobre Keiko se enterró entre las mantas de la cama –

Tienes que acompañarme – se cruzo de brazos sin mucho interés –

Estas loco Hiei!! Yo no voy a salir de aquí y menos a esta hora ¬¬

Tienes que venir y punto!! Es algo de mucha importancia!! – tomo de un brazo a Yusuke y lo jalo hacia la ventana –

Esperate!! Ando desnudo!! – trato de soltarse del demonio –

Vistete ….. – lo soltó con fastidio –

Parece que no conoces la pena ¬¬ - camino hasta la cama donde estaba su ropa tirada –

Solo muevete!!

Keiko ya regreso… no te vayas... – susurro al oído de la impresionada chica –

No me iré…. Pero regresa pronto Yusuke – sonrió a medias –

Ahora me podrías decir que hay que hacer tan importante? – se puso sus pantalones de jeans, una franela blanca y sus tenis -

En el camino te explico – salto fuera de la ventana seguido de Yusuke –

Después de recorrer con rapidez algunas cuadras lejos de la casa de Yusuke, Hiei se detiene muy serio frente a este.

ahora si me dices que pasa!! – Yusuke lo miro enfadado –

donde se compra nieve dulce?

……… - Yusuke cayo de espaldas impresionado –

dime!!

ME SACASTE DE MI CASA PARA ESO!! PARA COMPRAR NIE…. Esperate un momento…. que demonios es nieve dulce?

Kurama…. Lo llama helado

Ah…. Ya se, pero porque quieres comprar helado a esta hora Hiei? ¬¬

Porque en casa del tonto de Kurama no hay!! – se cruzo de brazos muy serio –

Y tu estabas en casa de Kurama a estas horas? – le miro con duda –

Si!! me engaño!! Me dijo que me daría nieve dulce si me portaba bien pero no cumplió!! Y tuve que irme a buscarla yo mismo pero como no se donde….

Ya va…. Kurama te daría helado si tu te portabas bien?

Si

Y que malo estabas haciendo? – Yusuke estaba muy intrigado ya que no sabia nada de la relación que tenían sus compañeros de batalla –

No lo dejaba estudiar ¬¬

Y como no lo dejabas estudiar?... – miro mas curioso aun –

Porque yo quería… mejor dime donde consigo la nieve dulce!!

A esta hora…. Bueno…. en una tienda que abra las 24 horas es el único lugar donde puedes encontrarlo – dio un gran bostezo –

Llevame a un lugar de esos ¬¬

Que te lleve!!, si me sacaste de mi casa justo cuando iba a…

A que? – ahora era Hiei quien le veía con curiosidad –

Esta bien te llevare!! – empieza a caminar por medio de la calle seguido de un Hiei que disimulaba su sonrisa de triunfo –

Paso como media hora mas hasta que el par de chicos llego a una tienda de las que abren 24 horas, entraron al lugar que estaba desierto, solo había dos vendedoras tras el mostrador y varios pasillos solitarios llenos de productos y mas productos.

buenas noches caballeros - les sonrió una de las chicas al verlos llegar –

buenas noches – Yusuke contesto algo aburrido mientras que Hiei seguía muy impresionado viendo el lugar –

buscaban algo en especial? – la otra vendedora les abordo menos interesada –

nieve dulce ¬¬

que? – las dos chicas se miraron extrañadas –

eh... mi amigo habla de donde esta el helado nn – Yusuke sonrió y hecho para atrás a Hiei –

helado, esta en el tercer pasillo al fondo, junto a los lácteos – señalo la vendedora muy sonriente –

gracias señorita….

Porque me callaste!! – Hiei le reprocha mientras caminan hacia la sección indicada –

Porque aquí al helado no se le dice nieve dulce Hiei ¬¬

Me da lo mismo

Mejor muevete y escoge el sabor del helado para irnos!! – Yusuke señalo la gran nevera donde había un montón de envases de helados –

Nieve dulce…. – sonrió muy feliz para después abrir la puerta de la nevera y buscar el de su gusto –

Nunca pensé que terminaría aquí comprando helado…. debería estas con Keiko – murmuraba para si mientras se entretenía ojeando algunos anaqueles que estaban tras el -

Mientras este par estaban en el fondo de la tienda, tres hombres con aspecto de pandilleros entraron a la misma, observaron el lugar sin notar que Hiei y Yusuke estaban allí, así que pusieron en práctica lo que harían esa noche en el lugar.

buenas noches chicas!! – uno de los pandilleros levanto en alto una barra de metal mostrándola con orgullo –

eh… señor…. – miraron impresionadas al hombre –

calma señoritas, nosotros solo pasamos a hacer unas compras – el segundo al mando sonrió con malicia mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su chaqueta –

esperamos que colaboren porque no tenemos ánimos de usar la fuerza bruta, verdad amigos? – volteo donde el tercer hombre que estaba cruzado de brazos en la puerta de la tienda vigilando –

así es… - rozo el cuchillo por el mostrador causando que desagradable chirrido en el metal –

par de tontos dense prisa!! – volteo con mirada maliciosa el que vigilaba en la puerta –

si jefe!!

Hiei hasta cuando vas a escoger ¬¬ - Yusuke estiro los brazos aburrido –

Es que no hay de chocolate!! - metió mas el cuerpo dentro de la gran nevera –

Esto es para contárselo a Kuwabara XD

TU LE DICES ALGO AL SIN CEREBRO Y TE MATO AQUÍ MISMO!! - tomo de las ropas a Yusuke con brusquedad –

Ya… ya… no le diré nada si te das prisa!! – se soltó del demonio muy fastidiado –

LO TENGO!! – tomo del fondo de la nevera el ultimo envase de helado de chocolate que quedaba –

Al fin!! Vamonos ya de aquí ..

Yusuke empezó a caminar rumbo a la caja mientras que Hiei se veía muy dispuesto a salir de la tienda sin pagar XD.

Esperate Hiei!! Hay que pagar eso

y con que se paga? – miro curioso al pelinegro –

como que no sabes con que se paga?

No se

Con dinero!!

Pues yo no traje eso que llamas dinero ¬¬

Yo tampoco traje dinero!! Así que perdiste tu tiempo Hiei

Porque lo perdí, aquí tengo lo que quería

Porque no te lo puedes llevar sin pagar y ninguno de los dos tiene dinero ¬¬

Igual me lo llevo!! – siguió caminando pero Yusuke le detuvo –

Eso es robar y no te dejare hacerlo Hiei

Suéltame Yusuke

No!! devuelve el helado!!

AMIGOSSSS!! MIREN LO QUE HAY AQUÍ!! – uno de los pandilleros descubrió al dúo en los pasillos –

Con que no estaba sola la tienda… que lastima – el hombre de la barra se acerca a Hiei – estas no son horas para que un niñito como tu ande por aquí comprando helado

Niñito….. – Hiei le miro con desprecio –

Amigo creo que no deberías decirle eso a el – Yusuke sonrió pretencioso –

porque no pelos engomados? …. Es un niñito con su heladito….

Ya veras…. – en un segundo Hiei le dio una patada en el estomago al pandillero haciéndolo caer al suelo – estupido humano…

Arrr…. Desgraciado….. – se retuerce de dolor en el suelo por el golpe –

ESTOS SON UNOS ATREVIDOS!! – el hombre del cuchillo se acerco con rapidez para clavarlo en el demonio de fuego pero Yusuke subió su puño y lo clavo en el mero rostro del pandillero –

Lo siento… creo que te golpee sin querer – sonrió divertido –

USTEDES DOS!! – el tercer hombre camino hacia el dúo muy molesto -

Todavía quedan basuras ¬¬ - Hiei volteo la mirada muy aburrido –

Creo que se están pasando de listos niños…. – se llevo la mano dentro de la chaqueta de cuero que cargaba puesta –

Repentinamente las alarmas de una patrulla de policía suena a lo lejos, una de las vendedoras llamo a la policía cuando Hiei noqueo a uno de los pandilleros.

ESTUPIDA!! – el pandillero saca una pistola –

Genial…. Un animal con un arma

QUE DICES NIÑO!! - apunto hacia la frente de Yusuke –

Sabes algo estupido humano, estoy arto de esto…. Yo solo quiero mi nieve dulce pero veo que se esta complicando!! – el demonio saca su katana –

Jajajaja!! Crees que un arma como esa supera a una pistola?

Quieres probar? – el demonio de fuego sonrió muy seguro –

A que no haces esto!! – apunto al envase de helado que llevaba Hiei consigo –

Mala idea…. – Yusuke se arrimo un poco –

Ya no mas helado!! – disparo el arma y el helado empezó a derramarse en el suelo ante la mirada atónita de Hiei –

DESGRACIADO HUMANO!! ME LAS PAGARAS!! ESE ERA EL ULTIMO ENVASE DE CHOCOLATE!!

Y lo demás mejor no lo digo es que fue una tortura lo que recibió el pobre pandillero, Hiei no podía matarlo porque seria perseguido por el mundo espiritual pero si podía tortúralo por lo que le hizo a su nieve dulce de chocolate XD.

_**A la mañana siguiente…..**_

Kurama bajo a desayunar como siempre mientras que pensaba en que le había pasado a Hiei que no regreso esa noche después de la pelea por el helado, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina donde Shiori ya estaba instalada leyendo el periódico de la mañana y tomando su desayuno.

Buenos días mama – sonrió amablemente y se sentó frente a ella –

Buenos días hijo – bajo un poco el periódico para verlo –

Amaneció muy fresco el clima verdad? – empezó a comer esperando algún comentario de su madre por lo de anoche y su supuesto sonambulismo –

Suishi…. Te tengo que regañar – miro muy seria al pelirrojo –

Eh… porque mama?

Porque anoche estabas paseando por la casa sonámbulo

Si? – le miro con la mayor incredulidad posible –

Hijo no estudies hasta tarde … vez lo que te causa, cuando te lleve a tu habitación había todo un desastre en tu escritorio, seguro te quedaste dormido allí

Creo que si… eso paso … - tomo en sus manos un vaso de jugo para beber –

Pero todavía no me explico que hacías en ropa interior?

Arr…. Cof…cof… - Kurama se ahogo con el jugo al escuchar ese comentario –

Que paso? Esta muy ácido el jugo de naranja? - miro preocupada a su hijo –

No… solo que me ahogue… estoy bien mama y sobre lo de andar así…. Bueno….

Olvídalo... creo que anoche hacia mucho calor, seguro fue eso nn – volvió a levantar el periódico para leerlo –

Si es verdad… - respiro aliviado y volvió a llevarse el vaso de jugo a la boca –

Mira que bueno!! Anoche dos jóvenes evitaron un asalto en una tienda del centro .. – Shiori levanta la hoja para que Kurama vea la foto de los chicos –

Cof… cof….. cof!! …. – Kurama empezó a ahogarse mas aun –

Suishi!! Calma!! – Shiori se levanto de su silla para golpear la espalda de Kurama y ayudarle un poco –

Ya .. mama….. estoy bien…. – miro de reojo la foto otra vez – _( NO PUEDE SER!! ES HIEI Y YUSUKE!! )_ mama… cuando paso eso?

Lo del robo?

Si …

Aquí dice que esta madrugada, estos chicos salvaron de tres rufianes a dos vendedoras cuando estaban dentro de la tienda….

Ya veo… _(seguro que Hiei le pidió a Yusuke que le dijera donde comprar helado) _

Pero lo mas chistoso es esto, el mas joven lo único que decía cuando lo entrevistaron era que el quería su nieve dulce…. sabes que es nieve dulce hijo?

…………. – Kurama bajo la cabeza hasta su plato en pose de resignación -

_**FIN**_

Tiempo sin entrar por aquí, los que me recuerden genial y los que no, pos me presento!! Para mis amados lectores, estoy acomodando algunas cositas para regresar con mi amado fic "las arenas del tiempo", si, tengo que terminarlo así que esperen pacientes un poquito nada mas U.U, se que me fui por 2 años pero fue por permiso materno, tengo un hermoso bebe que me ocupa mucho tiempo y me hace mas difícil esto de escribir, pero no se preocupen que lo terminare subiendo poco a poco!!. Gracias por recordarme!!

_**LOS QUIERE RAMSIN!!**_

_**100 POR CIENTO PURA IMAGINACION!!**_


End file.
